


Synopsis: Promises

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Promises

**PROMISES**

Be careful of the promises you make, and to whom you make them. The Highlander finds himself torn between honor and morality in this episode. Does a man of honor keep his word even if it means he will go against his own conscience? As Rachel MacLeod says, 'A man of honor lives with what he does.' 

Rachel MacLeod is very important to this episode. MacLeod is still recovering from the ordeal of the Dark Quickening. Her presence serves to ground him and remind him of who he is, where he came from, the values he was taught as a child. He was meant to lead the clan-by action and example. 

At the end, when he does decide to commit murder, it is not because of an obligation to another, not because he was ordered, not for revenge, but for his own innate sense of justice. 

_New characters:_

**KASSIM** \- An Immortal who has sworn to protect the line of his master, Boadin Al Deneb. MacLeod meets him three hundred years later and promises him a favor. After another twohundred fifty years, the time has come to keep his promise. 

**BOADIN AL DENEB** \- the head of a noble Moorish line, defeated in battle by the Spanish kingdom of Aragon in 1460, asked for Kassim's promise to watch over his family. 

**HAMAD** \- President and oppressive dictator of a small Middle Eastern country, promises MacLeod a favor when MacLeod saves his life. 

**NASIR AL DENEB** \- In the present day, last of the Al Deneb line. He serves as Education Minister to Hamad. He is as beloved by his people as Hamad is hated and feared. 

**ALIYAH** \- Former teacher, now servant to Hamad. 

**REZA** \- A scatterbrained Arabian young man that MacLeod befriends in 1755. 

**INSPECTOR** \- Female Paris Police inspector who thinks MacLeod guilty of 'something' but not sure exactly, of what. 

* * *

Paris, Present Day 

Paris in winter,   
Exciting, and pretty,   
Duncan shows Rachel-   
His favorite city.   
She came to his aid,   
All the way from Glenfinnan,   
Now they're kissin' cousins,   
Is something beginnin'? 

Her feet hurt...and Mac-   
Like a dutiful soldier-   
Hoists her protectively-   
Over his shoulder.   
They're having a ball,   
Mac needed this break,   
Then, abruptly a Buzz-   
Jolts his senses awake. 

A man acts suspicious,   
Something looks queer,   
MacLeod cautions Rachel-   
'Wait for me here.'   
A small entourage,   
Busy men, looking grim,   
Among them Mac spots-   
The Immortal, Kassim. 

Hamad's in their center,   
It is he, they are guarding,   
But he's not the one-   
That Mac is regarding,   
The man MacLeod spotted,   
Now pulls out a gun,   
Aims at Hamad-   
MacLeod starts to run. 

Mac jostles the shooter,   
The shot goes astray   
Then Kassim takes aim,   
Blows the hitman away.   
Hamad tells Kassim,   
'Bring that man to me.'   
When Duncan walks over,   
He's met gratefully. 

'You're a hero...my thanks,   
I am now in your debt,   
Any favor you ask-   
Your desire will be met.   
See to it!' He orders,   
Then turns his back,   
But Kassim's not finished,   
He calls after Mac. 

'Kassim.' The Highlander is-   
Not pleased to see...   
This acquaintance of his,   
From a past century,   
'Good to see you alive,'   
Kassim's observation,   
'Good to still be alive.'   
MacLeod's affirmation. 

Flashback, North Africa, 1755 

Reza is fleeing-   
From the wrath and the ire-   
Of Kassim, the Prefect,   
When he spots Mac's campfire,   
The Highlander's singing-   
As he roasts savory meat,   
He invites the disheveled-   
Young man, 'Come and eat.' 

Reza hangs back,   
'I don't accept charity.'   
But, the meat looks delicious,   
'Perhaps, hospitality?'   
He eats with a relish,   
Tells Mac he is poor,   
A cobbler, like his father,   
Only that, nothing more. 

Next Morning 

With renewed confidence-   
Reza enters the town,   
He prattles away,   
Such an amiable clown.   
With Mac at his side,   
He walks without fear,   
Then Mac feels the Buzz...   
An Immortal is near. 

Kassim with his guards,   
'Here, I'm the Prefect,   
In search of a boy...   
He was here, I suspect.'   
Reza had bolted,   
His bedroll forgotten,   
Kassim takes a whiff,   
'I smell something rotten.' 

Mac shrugs it off,   
Begins to move on,   
But Reza's been caught,   
He looks woebegone.   
Kassim backhands him,   
Mac yells, 'What's his crime?'   
'He insulted the princess!'   
(Defiled her, big-time) 

'I only spoke...   
Of my love, nothing more.'   
'She's the Emir's own daughter,   
Not a common street whore!'   
Mac goes at the guards,   
Tries to set Reza free,   
He knows Reza's dead-   
Unless he can flee. 

But Kassim is quick,   
His blade's pressed against-   
The young cobbler's throat,   
MacLeod is incensed,   
But, he must back off-   
Or Reza is dead.   
Mac: 'We'll meet again.'   
The rest's left unsaid. 

Back to the Present 

Kassim has a thought,   
'Why not invite-   
MacLeod to the party-   
You're giving tonight?'   
The President agrees,   
It will show gratitude,   
Kassim tells MacLeod,   
'To refuse would be rude.' 

MacLeod walks to where-   
Cousin Rachel stands waiting,   
'You knew that would happen-   
Were anticipating.'   
'That's Paris,' he says-   
'Not one dull moment.'   
He's acting light-hearted,   
But his mind is in foment. 

The Embassy Party, that Evening 

The President's car-   
Offers service deluxe,   
Rachel is lovely,   
MacLeod's in his tux,   
Inside, muted voices,   
The rustle of silk,   
Ambassadors, diplomats,   
VIP's of that ilk. 

MacLeod spots his host,   
Speaking to a big wig,   
Mac decides that Hamad-   
Is an arrogant prig.   
When Aliyah spills champagne-   
On Rachel's black gown,   
He berates the poor girl-   
With a harsh dressing-down. 

Nasir intercedes-   
With a gentle request,   
'Allow me...Aliyah-   
Assist our fine guest.'   
Hamad tells MacLeod,   
'Nasir is adored,   
My people admire him,   
While I, am abhorred.' 

Nasir makes an offer,   
Not wholly in jest,   
'We can switch jobs.'   
Hamad's unimpressed.   
'For that, you would have-   
To kill me, correct?   
And you are too moral.'   
To Hamad, a defect. 

Hamad's called away,   
Mac briefly converses-   
With Nasir, who confides-   
Aliyah's reverses.   
'She's had a hard time,   
She's new, tries her best.'   
Mac sees that Nasir-   
Has a heart in his chest. 

Mac's alone with Kassim...   
Who wants Mac's impression-   
Of Hamad. Mac's answer-   
A loathsome expression.   
'Good,' says Kassim,   
'You'll not be perturbed-   
When we do him in,'   
But Mac _IS_ disturbed! 

'Hamad is a tyrant,   
His power...undeserved,   
In eight hundred years-   
Many rulers, I've served,   
Some cruel, like Hamad,   
Some were upright and fine,   
But none were descended-   
From the Al Deneb line.' 

'The young minister?'   
'Only _he's_ fit to rule,   
He's of royal blood,   
Not like Hamad, that ghoul.   
He's the last of his line,   
I've promised, you see,   
He was meant to rule,   
And a ruler, he'll be. 

Flashback, Spain, 1460 

'We Moors were attacked-   
By the Aragon horde,   
The fruits of our culture,   
Destroyed by the sword.   
Boadin Al Deneb-   
Ruled wisely and well,   
He led us in battle,   
And with us...he fell.' 

'An arrow went through him,   
He soon would be gone,   
He told me, he knew-   
That I would live on.   
He noticed that I-   
Wasn't like other men.   
'Your wounds become whole,   
You will live again.'' 

'He asked me to swear-   
To watch and protect-   
His family, until-   
Allah would select-   
One of his line-   
To ascend to the throne,   
I swore, and that oath-   
I will never disown.' 

Present Day, The Party 

'Only Hamad-   
Stands in the way.'   
MacLeod understands-   
'That was _YOUR_ man, today?'   
'Providence has spoken,   
You'll be her hand,   
YOU'LL kill Hamad.'   
What an insane demand! 

'I'm not an assassin,'   
Says Duncan, with feeling,   
'Hamad is a monster!'   
States Kassim, revealing-   
Five thousand people-   
Were jailed, executed,   
They tried to speak freely,   
Hamad had them muted.' 

'I cannot judge him,'   
Mac's conscience now stirred,   
' _I'VE_ judged him, not _you,_   
You gave me your word,   
You _owe_ me,' says Kassim,   
'Do not forget,   
  
Your promise to me,   
To honor your debt.' 

Flashback, North Africa, 1755 

Mac sneaks in the prison,   
Finds Reza in chains,   
He wallops the guards,   
While Reza complains,   
The boy's nervous flood-   
Of meaningless chatter,   
Almost makes Mac-   
Give up on the matter. 

'Quickly...the stairs.'   
They dare not delay,   
But, Mac's forced to stop,   
Kassim bars his way.   
'The boy's only crime-   
Is love, that is clear.   
Let the lad go,   
And we'll both disappear.' 

'And if I do...   
What will you give?'   
'My promise of friendship,   
As long as I live.'   
'A life for a life...,   
A favor you owe.'   
When Mac gives his promise,   
Kassim lets them go. 

Present Day, The Party 

'Don't make me do this,'   
Mac's voice full of sorrow,   
'You promised! Be at-   
This restaurant tomorrow.'   
He slips Mac a card,   
As Rachel returns,   
Not to upset her-   
Mac hides his concerns. 

The Barge, Next Morning 

The package is heavy,   
To MacLeod it's addressed,   
Silencer, gun   
Kassim sent the best.   
Rachel is dumbstruck,   
And she is no fool,   
Its purpose is plain-   
A murderer's tool. 

'I know you would do-   
Only what must be done.'   
She trusts his decision-   
Is a good and fair one,   
Now he must go,   
To play his dark role,   
For the sake of his honor,   
Will he lose his own soul? 

The Restaurant 

They sit down to dine,   
Hamad is complaining,   
The local reporters-   
Have not been refraining-   
From calling him names...   
Like 'despot,' 'dictator,'   
Hamad wants it stopped,   
Sooner, not later. 

Through a lattice, Mac peers-   
Sights his target, with ease.   
The gun's in his hand,   
All it takes is one squeeze.   
But shooting a weaponless-   
Man in the back...   
There is no honor-   
In this...decides Mac. 

The canny Hamad-   
Senses something amiss,   
He notes Kassim's stare...   
Toward the window, 'What's this?'   
MacLeod makes his choice,   
He bolts with all speed,   
Now Kassim decides-   
That _he'll_ do the deed! 

The guards intercede-   
Before he can act,   
Hamad is unhurt-   
But Kassim is whacked!   
Nobody present-   
Knows he will revive,   
But he dare not show-   
That he's still alive. 

Evening, the Barge 

Rachel comes up,   
Where Mac broods alone.   
He welcomes her comfort,   
The trust she has shown,   
He tells her of Darius,   
The lesson he taught,   
That life has a value,   
Second to naught. 

Rachel inquires...   
'You think he was right?'   
'Sometimes one must kill,'   
'But,' she says, 'not tonight.'   
He tosses the gun-   
Into the Seine,   
'Your friend would be proud,'   
Rachel comments again. 

'I made a promise,   
That I could not keep.'   
'You must have good reason,'   
Her faith's strong and deep,   
MacLeod mourns his honor,   
But he's cheered by his coz,   
'A true man of honor,   
Lives with what he does.' 

She's just what he needs-   
To bolster his will,   
His promise was not-   
To wantonly kill.   
He pulls Rachel close,   
Thanking her with a kiss,   
For pulling him from-   
His moral abyss. 

The Barge, Next Morning 

Rachel still sleeps-   
As Mac feels the Buzz   
Kassim is outside,   
Frustrated because...   
'You betrayed me' he charges,   
'And yourself...you've disgraced!'   
'It was too much to ask,'   
Mac replies with distaste. 

'Kassim, there must be-   
Some other recourse,   
Nasir could go public-   
Without using force.   
Make Hamad resign.'   
'MacLeod, you're a fool...   
As well as a coward.'   
He hurls ridicule. 

'Without my protection-   
Nasir will be killed.   
Because you reneged,   
His blood will be spilled.   
The last of his line...   
And I can't defend him!'   
Kassim draws his sword,   
'But I can avenge him!' 

Kassim swings the blade-   
But Mac does not flinch,   
The sword's at his throat,   
Mac won't give an inch.   
'Make no mistake!'   
Is Kassim's threatening cry,   
'Soon you will fight me...   
And then you will die!' 

He lowers his sword,   
From the Highlander's neck,   
Stalks off in fury-   
But there, on the deck...   
Rachel is watching,   
What is she thinking?   
MacLeod's dug this hole,   
And in it, he's sinking. 

The Embassy 

MacLeod tries to find-   
Another solution,   
He appeals to Aliyah-   
For her contribution,   
Hamad killed her brothers,   
She next, was the threat,   
But Nasir brought her out,   
She owes him a debt. 

While waiting for Hamad,   
Mac presses, implores,   
'Aliyah, don't make me-   
Try all these doors.   
Take me to Nasir,   
I must have his ear.'   
She complies, but it's plain,   
She is trembling with fear. 

Nasir's Quarters 

'Kassim,' Mac relates-   
Desired you to rule.'   
'I'll rule,' brags Nasir,   
'But Kassim was a fool.'   
Mac: 'Hamad will kill you.'   
Nasir: 'Please, don't bore me...   
Hamad would not dare!   
The people adore me.' 

Guards have been summoned,   
Mac says they're not needed,   
He'll leave on his own,   
But his warning's unheeded,   
'You've made a mistake,'   
Mac's last admonition,   
Nasir's unperturbed,   
Mac's failed in his mission. 

Hamad's Office 

Now Mac confronts-   
Hamad, who is wary,   
'You spoke to Nasir?   
He is my adversary,   
I've given my people-   
Order, security,   
Yet, they prefer _him_...   
That is a surety. 

'Why are you here?'   
Hamad asks testily.   
'I've come for the favor-   
You promised to me.'   
'And what is your price?'   
'The life of Nasir.'   
'You barely know him,   
This seems very queer.' 

Hamad says, 'Nasir-   
Will be safe-let's adjourn.'   
'If you keep your word,   
I will not return,   
A life for a life,'   
Mac cautions Hamad.   
But, can he trust-   
This fake demigod? 

Nasir's Quarters 

'Why would MacLeod-   
Want to protect you?'   
Hamad blames Nasir,   
'Now I suspect you.   
You plotted my death,   
That can't be denied,   
The shame of your guilt-   
Drove you to suicide. 

Heaved through the window-   
His body takes flight,   
Nasir Al Deneb-   
Is flung to the night.   
The line of Al Deneb,   
For so long extended-   
By one broken promise-   
Is tragically ended. 

The Street Near the Seine 

MacLeod's walking home-   
From his grim t'te-à-t'te,   
He's had a long day...   
And, it's not over yet.   
The barge is ablaze!   
Flames torching the night,   
'Rachel!' he gasps.   
She's nowhere in sight. 

Police Station, Later 

The gorgeous inspector-   
Stalks Mac like a cheetah,   
She looks like a clone...   
Of La Femme Nikita   
She's certain that Mac-   
Knows more than he's saying,   
He can't even tell-   
Where he'll be staying. 

Outside 

Mac's thoughts are of Rachel-   
As he leaves the station.   
How to make sense...   
Of this situation?   
A stranger walks by-   
Shoves a cell phone at him,   
When it rings, Mac is sure-   
The caller's Kassim. 

'Listen,' he says...   
Rachel's voice on the line,   
She's shaking with fear,   
But insists that she's fine.   
Kassim breaks the news...   
That Nasir is dead.   
'Meet me, and pay...   
The price is your head.' 

Kassim's Hideout 

'I'll give you a chance,   
More than you gave Nasir,'   
'I tried,' states MacLeod,   
'But he would not hear.'   
'I plotted and planned...'   
Says Kassim, 'for one reason,   
But all was destroyed-   
Because of your treason.' 

'I did what I _could,_ '   
Grieves a sorry MacLeod,   
'But you...' scorns Kassim,   
'Didn't do what you vowed.   
'She's locked in a pantry,'   
His voice slow and measured,   
'Your life, in exchange-   
For the one that I treasured.' 

He gives Mac no choice,   
Their fight is intense,   
Kassim's highly skilled-   
In attack and defense.   
Mac finally triumphs...   
But refuses to kill him.   
'You can't even win...   
With honor,' sneers Kassim. 

'A man who has honor-   
Lives with what he does...   
Go!' Mac's concern-   
Is for Rachel, his coz   
'This changes nothing!'   
Kassim's still resolved,   
Duncan frees Rachel,   
But, his problem's unsolved. 

The Next Day 

Rachel's decided-   
To bid Mac 'adieu.'   
Determined, 'I won't-   
Be used against you.'   
She'll return to Glenfinnan,   
It's best, she perceives,   
She tells Mac she loves him...   
Then reluctantly leaves. 

Before Rachel's cab-   
Has faded from sight,   
MacLeod steels himself-   
To make matters right.   
Grimly he turns,   
There's a job to be done,   
A promise to keep,   
Justice to be won. 

The Embassy, Hamad's Study 

Hamad is engrossed,   
He doesn't hear Mac,   
The Highlander speaks,   
'I said I'd be back.'   
'You asked the impossible,   
I could not accept it.'   
'You gave me your word,   
And you should have kept it.' 

'I'm keeping mine!'   
Mac's meaning is clear,   
In a flash, Hamad flies-   
Through the air, like Nasir,   
'A life for a life.'   
A promise fulfilled,   
And perhaps final justice-   
For the ones Hamad killed. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander:The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
"We re-voiced Peta Wilson, but she went on to 'La Femme Nikita'." 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
"I thought it was a great script because there are very few scripts where you read the hero committing murder in the last scene. I loved when they did that." 

~ Methuselah's Gift   
  
---


End file.
